


A Whole Lot of Sin

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, NSFW, ROBOT DICKS, Robots, Smut, Threesome, amami is smug, it's been five months, kiibo has candy cum?????, oh boy, ouma is kind of a hoe, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: I wrote smut like five months ago and I have only just gotten around to posting it.It's porn of Amami, Ouma and Kiibo together - need I explain more?





	A Whole Lot of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Me: Hey, brain, should I write a fic for a game that hasn’t come out yet in english, and I’ve only got a loose idea of how the characters act thanks to the demo because I’m avoiding spoilers harder the plague?  
> Brain: yes  
> Me: So, which of those two pairings should I write smut for? Oumami or Kiibouma?  
> Brain: yes

“A-ah~! Kiibo!” Ouma whined as he was pounded into, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sensation. “Don’t, hng, stop!” He grinded his hips against the metallic ones, arching his back into Kiibo as his prostate was hit over and over again. His tongue threatened to roll out at the treatment, panting and moaning wildly at the harsh pace.

Kiibo groaned as he secured the small leader’s thigh over his shoulder, helping provide easier access to thrust into Ouma. He nibbled at the smaller’s lips, his senses going insane at the wanton moan that it elicited from the purple haired teen. He gave a small chuckle at Ouma’s absolutely wrecked appearance. “So, does this answer your question?”

Ouma mewled at another hit on his sweet spot with the vibrating cock, weakly scrambling to grasp at the bed sheets. He was on cloud nine, mentally beating himself up for not asking sooner. Well, technically he _had_ , but Kiibo had shied away from giving a proper answer on the ‘do robots have dicks?’ question. But now that they were… _well_ , Kiibo had been more willing to answer and, heh, ‘demonstrate’. Now Ouma was sure that any moment he was going to melt from the insane pleasure he was getting from _a robot dick_. His mind had turned to mush beyond the single mantra of ‘so good’ and he was moaning shamelessly at the feeling. He was so close to completion, he was just resting on the edge, if he could just-!

“Oh? What’s going here?” Both stopped to look at the door where their other boyfriend was leaning against the doorframe, eyebrows quirked at the display in front of him. Kiibo froze, looking like he’d been caught red handed, and Ouma gave a frustrated sigh and rolled his hips. He was so close! Amami gave a small chuckle at the reaction

“Rantaro, how long have you been there?” Kiibo worried, his ahoge drooping in embarrassment. He had instinctively turned off the vibration, much to Ouma’s continued aggravation. He didn’t know what to do in a situation like this – Ouma had barely taken any notice of Amami’s entrance so maybe he should just keep going? But didn’t humans have a whole thing against being watched while they were mating?

“Just got here.” Amami waved his arm dismissively and glided forward, sliding onto the bed, eyes appraising the situation his boyfriends were in. Ouma stared at him with hazy purple eyes, halting in his rolling to look up at the green haired teen. “Wow, you’ve done a good job on Ouma, Kiibo. Look at him – he’s a complete wreck right now.” He ran a hand through the sweaty violet locks. “He was so reluctant our first time so to see him acting like this so quickly is a little bit amazing.”

Ouma pouted and rested his head in the hand, panting to try and regain his breath. “Rantaro-chan, couldn’t you have waited? I was so close…” he groaned, tensing the bed sheet in his fists from how painfully hard he still was and how he was struggling to not fuck himself on the cock still inside him. “Did you know Kiibo does have a dick? It’s detachable, mmm~!” Ouma moaned as he rolled his hips back, now completely impaled. The robot’s hands tightened his grip on the small ultimate’s hips to try and stop him.

“I became aware of it a few nights again, didn’t I, Kiibo?” Amami laughed and if a robot could blush, Kiibo certainly would be. The green haired teen looked at the mess that was Ouma stroked his thumb along the purple haired boy’s cheek. He glanced at Kiibo and with small smile asked, “mind if I join in?”

Kiibo paused, unsure on how to answer. They had only recently began having sex, but they had only done it in pairs so far, to try and not overwhelm themselves – they had been virgins until just a few weeks ago, after all. In Kiibo’s opinion, it was more straightforward and easier to know what to do when it was just him and Amami or Ouma, and he had no idea what to do in a threesome. But… it seemed that Amami knew what to do. Besides, they’d probably do it like this sooner or later. “Yeah, sure.”

Ouma groaned, all patience snapping at the lack of action, not even listening to the conversation above him. It was driving him insane that he couldn’t reach his climax after getting such an intense pounding by Kiibo, that the robot was now holding onto his hips in a vice so Ouma couldn’t even finish himself off. In Ouma’s opinion, this _was torture._ He had been so close! He whimpered and gritted his teeth, snaking a hand down to wrap around his cock and give it a few pumps, trying to buck the hands off his hips as best he could. God damn it – couldn’t have Amami just waited even a minute before entering?

Kiibo yelped at the sudden movement, distracted by the green haired teen’s question. He gasped and nearly held Ouma still again, before Amami grabbed his wrists and sent a mischievous grin his way. Raising an eyebrow, Kiibo allowed it, trying to keep his head level as Ouma came with a moan, shuddering in delight. The robot slowly pulled out, feeling the supreme leader flinch in over sensitivity.

Ouma took a few shuddering gulps and rolled onto his back to pout at Amami. “You couldn’t have waited even a little while?” he whined and gave a weak slap onto the mystery student’s leg.

“Sorry, sorry, it was too difficult to not resist; especially seeing my two favourite boys going at it.” Amami chuckled and stroked a few stray strands out of Ouma’s face. “Though,” he glanced back up at Kiibo, “that’s pretty mean to just leave Kiibo wanting like that.”

Ouma lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. “W-what do you mean?” sheesh, his voice was wrecked after that ordeal. He traced his eyes down Kiibo’s metal body till it rested on the member still standing at attention. This didn’t bother Ouma – it was a _vibrator_ , after all, it was supposed to be like that.

Kiibo’s lens were flitting around from spot to spot, unsure of where to lay his attention. “No, no, really, it’s fine Rantaro.” He mumbled in embarrassment.

“Ouma,” Rantaro gave a small playful sigh, “you forgot that Kiibo is basically an artificial human.”

Huh? What did he- oh. _Oh_.

Kiibo frowned and he began to rub along the metal of his arm, his ahoge dropping at the statement. “No, look it’s ok, it’s fine.”

“So can robots come?”

“KOKICHI!”

Amami burst out into laughter at the exchange, having to hide his mouth to try and stifle his mirth. Goodness, he had really lucked out. Ouma had risen into a sitting position, seeming to have made a full recovery now, and was staring wide eyed into the poor flustered robot’s face. Kiibo seemed to be absolutely mortified at the response from the two and sent a begging look at Amami, desperately trying to signal for some assistance. Taking mercy, Amami answered, “Kiibo sure can.” Ok, maybe not too much mercy.

“Then let’s go again! With you too, Rantaro! I want to make Kiibo come!” Ouma demanded, grasping onto the shoulders of both his boyfriends. He winced as he tried to move, having forgotten the rough treatment he had just received from the bot.

Amami sighed and rubbed a comforting circle along Ouma’s back, trying to settle the easily excited teen. “How about we wait a bit before we try that, and focus on getting Kiibo off first?” he suggested. The Ultimate Supreme Leader sent him a sulky look but agreed.

“So how does it work anyway?” Ouma asked as he leaned down to take the fake cock in his hands, giving it a few strokes to see how Kiibo shuddered and lightly groaned at the touch.

“Sensors, or something or other, that sends electric shocks.” Amami hummed as he shuffled behind the bot, rubbing a hand over the sleek warm metal. It was still surprising to Amami how ‘organic’ Kiibo was, how well everything had been incorporated to basically create a human made of metal. Well, it probably helped on the ethical aspects of his and Ouma’s actions if it was like that. His hands wandered down to the backside of the robot, finding the odd addition that acted as a fleshlight, pushing a finger in.

Kiibo gasped and tossed his head back at the sensation, jolting in the two’s grasps. He moaned and leant his head against Amami’s shoulder, his motor beginning to pick up and make his chest heave. “H-hey!”

Ouma snickered and stroked the cock a few more times before he gave a few teasing licks along it, smirking at the reaction it sparked from the robot. Wow, a part of him jokingly declared that science had gone too far with this kind of technology, while the other half said the same thing seriously. Whatever, Ouma decided as he took the tip of it in his mouth, he was having fun nonetheless.

Kiibo wasn’t sure how long he’d last as Amami thrusted a finger in and out as Ouma gave a few tentative sucks – combined with all the tension he had wound up from boning the purple haired teen, he was ready to snap at any moment. He moaned and threaded his fingers into Ouma’s hair to try and guide him further and further down, while another hand fisted the bedsheets. He panted at the sensation, lens going out of focus and eyelids drifting half closed as his power was diverted to the outside stimulation.

Amami watched the display before him with a small lazy smile. Ah, he had fantasies about this before, but now that it was quickly becoming a reality, the green haired teen wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep his hands to himself. His eyes travelled to Ouma and he bit his lip. He was a bit amazed that the _ultimate supreme leader_ had become so submissive when it came to the bedroom. He had been the first one to claim the purple haired teen, having to spend a lot of time in trying to get Ouma comfortable, and it was still difficult due to how unsure and shy Ouma had been. But now? Wow, once Ouma had gotten a taste of the pleasure he could feel, he brought his usual playful and eager personality to the bedroom.

Ouma tried to figure out what would absolutely make Kiibo scream, but it was tricky as he had only Amami and himself as a reference and the green haired teen was skewing with his results by fingering the bot. He licked and used his hands to pump what he couldn’t reach, trying to find the spot that would make Kiibo go wild – he wanted to see what a robot’s ejaculation was like.

However, he yelped in surprise and pulled back when he felt a finger attempt to slid into his ass. He shot his head up and shot a harmless glare at Amami, who only smiled innocently back at him. Rolling his eyes, he moved so he was now leaning over Kiibo’s leg to continue sucking him off, and his green haired boyfriend now had better access to begin thrusting his fingers into Ouma. After the impressive vibrator of Kiibo’s, Ouma was a little disappointed at the underwhelming feelings the digits brought, but he changed his mind as Amami quickly found his prostate and launched an assault against it.

Kiibou gasped as felt the moan through his dick, groaning and melting into the pair. He couldn’t keep up cognitive functions beyond a silent mantra of how wonderful it was. His toes curled and his hand gripped Ouma’s hair, encouraging the human to take more in. Ouma yelped around him, but it was quickly stifled by Amami thrusting into him, only succeeding in turning him into a moaning mess, which in turn made Kiibo a likewise mess.

Ouma could only watch in fascination the change in expressions on Kiibo’s face. Ahuh, science had gone too far but he was certainly going to enjoy the ride. He sucked and bobbed, careful to keep his teeth away (although were there any consequences for accidently biting off his dick? Probably just the sentiment would be enough to wound the sensitive bot), licking up the underside and flicking the tip. He could feel it trembling and pulsing against his tongue, just like how a human one’s would – does that mean Kiibo was close?

The silver haired robot gave a breathy groan, his chest heaving at the sensations caused by the two. Seriously, they were going to fry his circuits at this rate. His hand had unconsciously clenched in Ouma’s hair, now purposely guiding it now to take much in as possible. He could feel Amami’s fingers stroking him, having slipped in another finger when he had been too preoccupied, and was now fingering both of them, bringing the two closer and closer the edge. “A…ah! Ama-mi~! Ouma!” he moaned, beginning to tremble and his hips starting to thrust to match the two’s movements. He could feel Amami dot kisses all along his neck, shoulders, jaw and the shell of his ear, which was driving Kiibo into overdrive. Just a bit longer!

It happened very suddenly; Amami had found a particularly sensitive sensor, stroking it as he touched against Ouma’s prostate, causing the supreme leader to mewl and moan around the dick, sending Kiibo shattering over the edge. The robot’s voice cut in and out as he came, voice box glitching. Ouma pulled back with a start as something suddenly filled his mouth; something thinner than semen and definitely sweeter. Unsure if he should swallow, he pulled back sharply, which splattered the final bits against his cheeks and some dribbled down the side.

As Kiibo cooled down in Amami’s now encircled arms, Ouma sent a worried look up at him. The green haired teen smirked at the mess on the other’s face and mouthed to him, “it’s safe.” Before winking. Cautiously, Ouma swallowed the load in a gulp, finding that the taste was much nicer than he had expected.

“What was it that you just shot?” Ouma asked the downed bot as he swiped the rest off his face. He glanced down at it, raising an eyebrow to see that it was a light purple colour and kind of shiny – it looked sugary.

Kiibo probably would’ve been blushing again at the bold statement, but he only tilted his head forward tiredly and mumbled. “I’m… I’m not entirely sure – it’s used in a lot of overseas candies, though.” His battery was getting close to drained – he might be able to last another round before he’d have to be put on recharge. He glanced up at the green-eyed mystery student above him. That’s right, Amami still hadn’t a chance to come yet – heck, he hadn’t even taken his clothes off yet. “Rantaro…?”

“Hmm?” Amami glanced down, near immediately understanding what the silver haired machine was asking. “Oh, I have an idea for that.” He raised his head to nod at Ouma who cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if I like that look, Rantaro.”

“Well,” Amami hummed and brushed the hair from the side of his face, “do you think you could manage having both of us inside at the same time, Ouma?” he questioned, a disarming smile carved into his features. “What do you think, Kiibo? Think you could go another round?”

The robot nodded and sat up, starting to perk up again at the promise of what was sure to be an intense round. “I’m game, as long as Ouma consents to it.” He shuffled off Amami to give the green haired student some room.

Ouma gulped, his face flushing as naughty images flooded his brain at what those words implied. Both? At… at once? Oh boy, would he be able to survive that? If he could, well, that would probably make things pretty _interesting_ to say the least. A small, flirty smirk spread across his face, “you really shouldn’t spoil me or else I might get too greedy.”

“You’re fun to spoil.” Amami teased, watching as Ouma’s face became bright red in embarrassment at the bold words. Chuckling, he began to pull off his shirt and pants, some of his more distracting jewellery joining the pile as well. He plucked the bottle of lube from the bedside table and covered his dick, giving a quick glance up at Ouma who was watching the show with an almost hungry look in his eye. “I trust I won’t need to prep you?”

Ouma blushed and shook his head, glancing off to the side. Amami couldn’t help smirking at the sudden display of shyness. Ouma seemed to go through a few stages when he was having sex – first he was his usual playfulness, then he became more bashful when it became clear that he really was going to have sex, then… _well,_ Ouma was enthralling when he was like _that._ Considering himself properly lubed, he gestured for the purple haired leader to come over, settling himself cross legged.

Ouma shuffled over, seating himself in his mystery-talented boyfriend’s lap, arms carefully encircling under his shoulders as Amami’s hands settled onto his waist. He shivered, feeling the soft skin on skin contact that he had kind of missed with Kiibo – though, there was a certain dangerous appeal about being in the grasp of a mechanical beast. Amami rubbed a small, comforting circle with the pads of his fingers, and placed a gentle peck on Ouma’s collarbone, before slowly lowering him onto his member.

“A-ah! Rantaro~!” Ouma whined and buried his head into the crook of his neck. Oh god, oh god, he’d forgotten that Amami was big despite his slight frame. He groaned and his fingers scrabbled for purchase on Amami’s shoulders as he was lowered down to the very hilt. Both took deep breaths, trying to steady themselves.

“W-ow,” Amami chuckled, his voice having taken on a husky edge, “you took me in really easily – did Kiibo stretch you out that much?” Good god, it was a struggle not to thrust in without abandon right now. Yes, Ouma had been able to take him with no major issues, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t tight and now engulfing his dick in an insane heat that made Amami feel like he was going to melt. He groaned and tightened his hands on Ouma’s slim hips, his uneven breathing shuffling the purple hairs nestled below his chin. “You…” he took a deep breath after a moment, “you ok?”

“Mhm, just need to start moving – it’s driving me insane.” Ouma mumbled, raising his head to press his lips against the green haired teen’s.

Amami smirked into the kiss, murmuring a, “as you wish,” before he dived his tongue into the smaller’s mouth and began to pull his tongue into a fight for dominance. Ouma was quickly caught up in the kiss, clinging to Amami as the green haired teen began to roll his hips in a frustratingly slow motion. What was he doing? Amami knew that there was no way Ouma was going to break easily from some rough handling, so why was he going so slow? Was he just trying to tease him? Goddamn it!

Ouma gave a surprised groan when Amami suddenly pulled away from the kiss, pulling the purple eyed leader’s hands away from his shoulders and laying on his back. “Wha… what are you doing?” Ouma gave a high pitched yelp when Amami suddenly picked up the pace, thrusting up into him all of a sudden. Ouma’s hands fixed themselves to the green haired prick’s stomach, gasping at the sudden motion. So that’s what he was playing at? He wanted Ouma to ride him? The ultimate leader mewled at the next thrust, arching his back and rolling down into the motion, chest heaving at the jolt it sent though him. “Rantaro~!” he moaned, shuddering on top of the smirking bastard, “slow down!”

Amami gave a sigh and slowed, allowing Ouma time to recover and take control. The small teen began to rise up and down, moaning and whimpering each time it brushed against his prostate “R-Rantaro! H-ah~! It feels so good with you inside!” he praised, bouncing up and down.

“Kokichi, you, ah,” Amami groaned and thrusted up in time with the teen riding him, “you’re so warm and tight! It’s incredible!” he groaned, fingers pressing in that would no doubt leave a bruise tomorrow.

Ouma continued his pace, going up and down at a faster rate, feeling himself drawing further and further into mindless bliss as he began to babble praise. He could feel himself being stretched as he was impaled, Amami’s cock going deeper and deeper. “Ahah~! It feels so big!” he sung as he continued to ride, tongue threatening to roll out. But it…! There was something missing. He cast hazy violet eyes to Kiibo and gestured for the robot to come closer. He could see the artificial human’s face had clouded at the sight, obviously feeling left out of the fun, brightening when Ouma signalled to him.

Ouma slowed down, much to the aggravation of a riled up Amami, as warm metal hands wrapped around his hips. He felt the tip of the faux dick push up against his entrance, slowly taking it in, wincing at the dull burn that it sparked. Bit by bit, Kiibo pushed inside, until his cock rested against Amami’s, who shivered at the feeling. The purple haired teen took a few unsteady gasps, trying to calm himself and relax. After a long moment, he raised his head and nodded, “I’m ready, just, go slowly for now…”

The two placed small kisses on Ouma’s shoulder, fixing their handholds as they began to roll their hips shallowly, keeping a careful eye on the small leader’s face for a sign of discomfort. Ouma gave a small gasp, feeling the two of them distinctly moving inside of him, eyes rolling into the back of his head.  He could hear a small grunt from Amami from how much tighter things had become, and could feel the cock pulsing inside of him. Ever so slowly, Ouma felt himself being stretched out, and his heavy panting began to grow.

Both Amami and Ouma let out a cry of surprise, that dissolved into a moan, when Kiibo turned the vibration back on, stimulating the other two. Ouma pitched forward, groaning at the new angle they had taken, and rutted against the two. He whimpered in ecstasy, lavishing in the pain and the pleasure caused by taking the two of them in. “Ah-hah~! So good!” he mewled, as he bucked his hips back with purpose.

“Wow, Kokichi, we should’ve done this earlier – look at you~!” Amami praised as he thrusted up, all thought melting away with how warm, tight and erotic it was inside of Ouma, along with Kiibo’s vibrator dick rubbing against him to make it even more intense. He kind of pitied Kiibo for not being able to see the incredibly lewd faces Ouma was making now, but he also envied the robot for having a perfect view of seeing their cocks being taken in so easily by Ouma. From what he could tell, Kiibo was certainly enjoying the sight, if his glitched voice emitting groans and grunts were anything to note.

Ouma’s tongue threatened to roll out at the feeling, his pants and moans encouraging the two to speed up and fuck him harder, eyes having turned hazy from lust. “Hng, don’t – _ah_ – stop!” he whined, pushing his hips to take the two of them in deeper. He felt so full from the two of them pounding inside; as soon as one pulled back, the other was pushing back up, constantly having his sweet spot under assault, leaving him barely any time to breathe. “So – so, good, I’m gonna come!” The room was filled with the dirty wet sounds of the two sliding into Ouma and the sinful moans and pants from the tiny teen.

It didn’t take long then for Ouma to come, his moans becoming higher and higher pitched as he was brought closer to his climax. He came with a whimper, clutching to Amami as his walls contracted around the two, and the pair tightening their grip on the Ultimate Leader to leave bruises. It was too much for Amami, and with a groan of Ouma’s name, shot inside of him as he thrusted in to ride it out. “Kokichi~!”

“Hah-!” Ouma yelped at the overstimulation, still being thrusted into by Kiibo and his vibrating cock. He gave a weak moan at the warm sensation that flooded his stomach, not being able to care at the moment that Amami had come inside. He was a mess, flinching when Amami pulled out, but was quickly soothed by being brought into a deep kiss.

“Oi, don’t ho-GH hiiim!” Kiibo pouted, his voice struggling to iron out the glitchy moans, but still managing to creep up. Amami drew away from the kiss, giving a small smirk at the robot as a dazed Ouma panted on his chest as he rutted against Kiibo.

“Enjoying the view?” Amami purred, eyes flitting to where he could just see a sticky white fluid sliding down Ouma’s thigh, as it quivered from Kiibo’s continued administration. He received a hum of confirmation from the artificial human.

“Oh my god, don’t stop – _hng, ha-hah_ – keep going! Oh god, Kiibo-!” Ouma moaned as he pushed back, struggling to keep up with the pace from his exhaustion. Amami hadn’t watched a lot of hentai, but he knew that Ouma’s current expression would definitely qualify as ‘ahegao’ and he had front row scents. If things didn’t wrap up soon, he might just have to jump back in.

But it indeed come to a close. With Ouma so spent and sensitive from his previous orgasms, it only took a few minutes for him to come again. He gave a weak moan of Kiibo’s name, too worn out to do much more as he came again. With a final thrust, Kiibo came with a low groan into Ouma, burying himself inside, and feeling the shudder it wracked on Ouma, his voicebox too overworked to handle moaning out the leader’s name.

They rested like that for a few moments, trying to catch their breath from the lusty madness they had just experienced. Ouma could barely even move, and Amami let him rest on top of him, finding these rare moments that Ouma was vulnerable cute, stretching over to grab Kiibo’s charger to help the nearly depleted bot recharge. The android gave a tired hum of gratitude, before he fell into sleep mode, nestled up against the green haired teen. Amami’s lips quirked as his two boyfriends went into a deep slumber, silently remarking on the strange luck that had been bestowed upon him to have met these two striking individuals. He gave a slow sigh as he relaxed, falling into unconsciousness as well – they’d clean up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All these Ouma pairings will be the death of me.


End file.
